


VN Snippets

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Angst in Ch5, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Stuff formatted for Abandoned Visual Novel Projects™





	1. Test Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Dummy Conversation for testing the Crying system//

Akira: "Ten years ago, a fire killed my parents."  
Akira: "But anyway, we're gonna do stuff, right Azusa?"  
->"Yes"  
Azusa: "Yeah, we'll do stuff."  
->"No"  
Azusa: "I'd rather do stuff with Rin..."  
Azusa: "But he doesn't have time for me."  
->"Cry"  
Azusa: [sniffs]  
Akira: "What? Why are you crying now?!"  
Akira: "Ah! Because I mentioned your parents, right?"  
Akira: "Sorry, let's just switch the subject!"

Azusa: "So what stuff are we gonna do?"  
Akira: "I honestly don't know. Should I braid your hair?"  
-> "Please do":  
Akira: "I'll do that then."  
-> "That's cute but no":  
Azusa: "I'd return the offer but your hair is kinda too short."  
-> "Cry":  
Azusa: [tears up]  
Akira: "What? Honestly how did I make you cry just now?!"  
Azusa: "My mother used to braid my hair! *sob*"

And so, the shenanigans continued.


	2. Flashback Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the introductory scene of the Visual Novel and... "adapts" the first part of Chapter 5.

"Azusa? Hey, Azusa!"  
...  
"Come on, cheer up! It's christmas after all!"  
"Sorry Anzu... I want to be alone for a while..."  
"Oh you do? Then you might want to explain why you're wearing such a revealing gown?"

Anzu had crossed her arms and eyed my wardrobe with a strict glance. She was referring to the neckline that sat lower than on most of my dresses.  
To be honest, I myself didn't know why I had dressed myself so fancy.  
No one was going to see it anyway.

"I... I think I hoped... that somehow Mom and Dad... would come home..."  
"... It's okay, Azusa. But at least try the cake Belle made for you, okay?"

And with these words thrown at the kitchen door, Belle stumbled out with a plate in her hands.  
With a few unbalanced steps to the table she set the plate down with a big cake, decorated with various sugar canes, cookies and christmas ornaments.

"I-I-I am terribly sorry if it does-does not taste s-so great!"  
"..."  
"W-we will g-go and s-scrub the bathroom th-then, i-if it's a-alright w-we'll leave th-there after?"  
"... Okay."  
As I took the platter with the single slice of Belle's christmas cake on it and moved my disappointed body upstairs in the direction of my room, I could still hear my maids' chatter.  
"I can't believe they did it again!"  
"W-well, Master Tachibana has to run her b-business..."  
"That's no excuse! This is the third year in a row already that they didn't come home for christmas!"  
"...poor Azusa..."

...  
... my parents aren't coming this year either, huh.  
I can totally understand that. Dad is over at a very important business trip, and Mom's company doesn't run by itself.  
We are rich simply because of my parent's hard work, so I shouldn't be so selfish and wish they would stop working.  
But still...  
  
~~quiet sobbing in the distance~~

It has been about a year now, that my parents died.  
Most of our staff had to leave. I believe they just couldn't take it.  
Who do they think they are? That they can just leave and forget everything that's happened?  
Are they just going to look away and claim that it doesn't affect them?  
So what about me? I can't walk away from my parents' death.  
I can't just leave and have someone else take care of it.

I can't decide that I don't want it to affect me...  
... I could hear my own cries echoing in my empty room. Complete silence surrounded me, feeling like a wall isolating the pain I've endured during the last year from the outside world that had hurt me, backstabbed me so very bitterly.

However, right now I could make out another sound aside from my panting- the rumble of a hungry stomach.  
I opened my room's door and sneaked downstairs into the kitchen. I didn't want to stay longer out than I had to.  
As I approached the last cupboard that stored consumable products, I spotted a light paper right next to the entry door.  
With caution I moved over to the door, crouching down to fetch what turned out to be an envelope.

The envelope further revealed a black rose and a letter.

_Dear Azusa._  
How are you? I am your cousin, Makoto.  
I've heard about your situation and would like to help.  
I've put a plane ticket to Japan into the envelope.  
Please use it to fly to Iwatobi, my home town.  
As soon as you arrive at the airport, call me so we can meet.  
I've written my phone number at the end of the letter.  
And bring the black rose with you, it'll help me to find you.  
Yours Sincerely, Makoto Tachibana 

Tears began running down my cheeks.  
I just... I just can't believe it.  
I've always been bullied, everyone envied me for my looks or skills or smarts, I was always looked down on...  
No one cared for my well-being.  
And now... now I got this nice letter...!  
Just being accepted for who I am...! That's... that's all I ever wanted...!

My arms try their best to wipe my wet eyes while my tears seem unable to stop.  
I've never thought a little letter would have such an impact on me.  
What am I feeling right now? Happiness? Am I relieved? Am I glad someone came and reached their hands out to me?  
Or am I just suppressing the thoughts of the happenings one year ago...?  
I will simply not care and enjoy this new kind of feeling I'm experiencing now.

Right.  
I've locked myself in mourning for long enough.  
It's time to start anew. In Iwatobi.  
A smile spread over my face, and as the last tear had dropped to the ground, I immediately went to pack my stuff. I'd take as least as I could, to not carry too much bad memories to my new home.  
My new life.

\---

Getting off the plane and delving into the mass of people gathered at the airport, I first had to let out a yawn.  
The flight had felt like it took forever, Japan is pretty far from America after all.  
I had a hard time keeping my thoughts away from what I had left behind along with my mansion. I figured arriving at this completely new place would banish that from my mind.

Focusing on my surroundings I tried to find the boy from the photo- my cousin that had kindly invited me."  
However, I couldn't spot any familiar face; in fact, I couldn't see any face at all. Partially because there were quite a few people a head taller than me walking around, and partially because my view was blurry.  
I was sleep-deprived.  
On the plane, my thoughts were constantly shifting between my past and my future, what this place would be like and {w=0.5}fear of what would happen."  
I couldn't possibly sleep properly with that much going on, and my last hope was that finally meeting my cousin, finally having someone to guide me through my new life would help me.

My vision got dizzy again, the people around me turning into colorful dots.  
Was that a crowd forming around me? What were they looking at?  
My knees gave way and my body, unable to pull itself up, collapsed.  
Suddenly I felt a warm grip on me, holding me just above the ground.  
My vision cleared, more or less, and I recognized the face of the one who had just caught my body.  
Makoto.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
With him pulling me up I got ground under my feet again and kept holding onto him.  
Makoto gave me a warm smile before he turned his head around. After spotting something a short distance away, he turned back to me.  
"There's a bench over there!"  
The crowd that had gathered earlier dispersed and supported by Makoto I reached the bench and sat down.  
"You can rest here a while. I'll bring you something to drink, okay?"  
\-->Nod -->Cry

->Nod  
As soon as he vanished from my sight, my thoughts started wandering.  
I tried recollecting what had just happened.  
I got off the plane.  
I walked for a bit, then I felt dizzy.  
I collapsed and my cousin caught me.  
He helped me to a bench so I could rest.  
Then he left to get me something.  
...  
Somewhen, a crowd had gathered around us.  
I couldn't see their faces, but they were probably judging me.  
_What a useless girl,_ they were thinking. _She is nothing but a hindrance._  
_Did you see that pathetic look on her face? Laughable._  
_She can't even stand on her own two feet._  
It was always like this. Why would it be different here?  
Makoto was the only one concerned about me and my health.  
And I... I embarrassed him in front of all these people...!  
...I really am the worst...  
A tear ran down my face.  
As quick as I could, I moved my arm to swipe it away.  
I didn't even notice that Makoto was standing in front of me.  
I pulled myself together and muttered that I'm fine.  
"...Are you sure?"  
...  
Not really...  
Makoto handed me the water bottle in his hand.  
I glanced at him before putting it to my lips and drinking a chunk of the cool water inside.  
I felt a bit refreshed, and my face obviously showed it.  
"Let's get out of this place, I'm sure you'll feel better as soon as you're outside."  
He patiently waited for me to get up, and we left the airport.

->Cry  
Tears started rolling down my face.  
I had caused a huge commotion. People had been looking our way the whole time, right?  
I just came to this country and immediately embarrassed not only myself, but also my cousin!  
He's nice so he'll just brush it off, I'm sure... but still...  
This wasn't good.  
What would people think who were passing by?  
Seeing a boy with a sobbing girl...  
Was I not putting him into a bad light?  
I felt my sore eyes producing even more tears against my will.  
I needed to stop crying!  
I honestly thought that, but it just kept flowing...!  
"Azusa, calm down! It's alright!"  
Under tears I stared at the frown on his face. I wish I could just make myself stop the waterfalls.  
He patted me on my head and forced a smile on his face.  
I was making him uncomfortable, wasn't I?  
"It will be alright, I promise. You're just tired from the flight, aren't you?"  
I couldn't produce an answer, so I simply nodded.  
Makoto seemed relieved by my answer and waited until I signed him that I was feeling capable of walking again.  
"I'm sure it'll help you to get some fresh air."  
And thus he guided me out of the airport.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azusa and Akira go on a nice dinner together. Unfortunately I never wrote that part. So there's only the matter of Azusa forgetting to bring enough pocket money to pay.

I stared down at the bill in horror.  
Good thing that Akira was still busy with gulping down her dessert, or I'd worry her with just my face alone.  
The price was far higher than I had imagined. It was such a noble restaurant, too...  
With despair in my eyes I looked up and Akiras gaze caught me.  
Akira: "What is?"  
Her innocent voice had a vibe of sadness to it... I was worrying her.  
Azusa: "Nothing, nothing! I just... hoped that you liked the treat."  
Akira: "Oh, I totally did! It tasted really great!"  
Slightly nodding I watched her go back to finish the sweet in front of her.  
I only had these few seconds to decide on what to do.

[If Azusa can't hold back crying any longer]  
Tears started rolling down my face.  
The pressure I felt this moment, having to decide what to do now, squished all the water that had gathered in my tearsacks out.  
Akira: "Azusa! Are you okay?!"  
I stared back at her worried face. Seeing her upset and knowing that my outbreak was the cause of it, strengthened the stream from my eyes even more.  
But I just couldn't stop.  
A waiter came for our table and asked if I was okay. Under my coughing and wheezing I couldn't answer, but Akira explained to him something.  
I couldn't hear a single word.  
There was only my tears and crying. And the fact that I'm embarrassing my date.  
Akira... I'm so sorry!  
From the right, a hand appeared on my shoulder, softly rubbing my back.  
I looked up to see Akira trying to comfort me.  
She helped me out of my seat and I clumsily felt into her arms like a hug.  
My legs felt like pudding.  
I tried to hide my face in her chest and not think of the public humiliation my crying put her through just now.  
As Akira carried me away, I could spot the bill on the table- Akira payed for it. Completely alone.  
I felt guilty that I didn't offer to split the bill.  
She payed for the whole dinner.  
And how was I thanking her? By crying like a little baby?  
I buried my face even deeper into Akira's bosom as we left the restaurant.  
I didn't manage to calm down as she walked me home, and the whole way we didn't speak a word at all.  
When she guided me to my house and said goodbye turning around, I wanted to say something.  
Anything.  
But as I opened my mouth to force something out of my dry throat, she had already be swallowed by the darkness of the night.

[If Azusa does have her shit together]

-> "Pay the bill"  
I reached for the dreading piece of paper.  
A quick glance at Akira reminded me exactly of what I should do.  
Akira deserved this dinner here. She was the reason I was here. At this point of time.  
And I was happy about this, about spending time with her.  
I have to repay her for giving me this happiness.

->"Inform Akira how expensive it is"  
Akira: "Wah! Is it really?!"  
Akira: "So in the end, I did eat too much..."  
Akira: "N-no no, it's okay!"  
Azusa: "I, I just didn't expect it to get that high..."  
Akira: "I should have hold back and not eat so much-"  
Azusa: "No, Akira! I just wanted you to enjoy this meal, so it'd have upset me if you hadn't!"  
Akira: "Azusa..."  
Akira: "Alright, let's split the bill! If we both pay half of it, it should be enough, right?"

[If Azusa has enough money]  
Azusa: "Ah, y-yes!"  
I did plan to pay for us both though...  
I feel a little guilty for inviting her and still making her pay.

[If Azusa doesn't have enough money]  
It pained me to form a smile to respond.  
As much as I appreciated the idea- the cost was so high...  
I hadn't expected this. Not at all.  
"Even looking at the split bill sent a shiver down my spine."  
I still didn't have enough money to pay.

[Further Options for "Azusa ain't got money" except I only wrote one option]

->"Excuse myself and go to the toilet":  
Akira: "Yeah, it's probably better to go now than having to later. Take your time, I'll be waiting for you here!  
Her smile felt haunting to me.  
With my shivering hands pushing me up from the table, I walked over to the restrooms.  
In front of them, a familiar face appeared. It was the shop owner"  
Shopdude: "Told ya'. You shouldn't have spend all your money when you're got a date."  
His face wasn't angry, it was just... disappointed.  
Shopdude: "What do you think you're doing?"  
My dry throat wouldn't let any of my thoughts escape my mouth.  
Shopdude: "You wouldn't just escape through a window, would you?"  
I didn't need this.  
I exactly knew how bad this was.  
How ungrateful.  
It felt nauseating just standing here, confronted by him. I felt dizzy.  
A tear cropped up in the corner of my eyes, and with an even bigger frown than before I rushed past him into the women's restroom.  
This only got worse and worse.  
I looked myself in one of the cabins and thought about all this.  
What should I do? What _could_ I do?"  
It felt like hours passed while my head tried ordering everything that happened so far.  
Our date... I made it an absolute catastrophe...  
My resolve was clear now- I wanted to save this date no matter what.  
But, just as my body fall to the door and unlocked it with a shivering hand, doubts overran me once again.  
Can I even save this date? What if I screw it up even more? What will I say to Akira? What am I supposed to do?  
As I crouched out of the restroom, I glanced at our table.  
Akira was gone.  
I felt my body collapse, a waiter rushed to my aid to help me get up.  
After the shock had set in, had let me froze in place, I thanked the waiter properly and left the restaurant.  
The cold breeze blew into my ears, and my inner voice's whisper was carried with mild force in it.  
I disappointed Akira.  
With that prevalent thought, I stumbled in the direction of home, and hoped my feelings would cut out soon and have the mercy to let me sleep tonight.

//ok I kinda assumed I could just leave out the shopdude but I didn't remember he had dialogue. the fucker actually pays the bill and then bans Azusa from the shopping district. poor akira was never meant to know about azusa's almost escape.//


	4. Drowning in the Pool of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, when writing the Visual Novel I decided that if you ignore Haru, he won't save Azusa from drowning. That's a weird choice. Especially since no one else bothers to jump in to save Azusa. And there was still supposed to be an Azusa-stays-alone ending after this? How?

In what felt like less than a second, Akira's figure disappeared behind a veil of blue color.  
The outlines of my new friends blurred, their faces' contours too fuzzy to make out their expressions.  
Coldness overcame my skin, crouching from my hands up to my chest, as if my heart would freeze solid.  
Gravity was non-existent. My body was the plaything of the universe, motioned not by myself but the weird limbo I had reached.  
My eyes inevitably shut and darkness overcame me.

[if Haru saves Azusa]  
A mystique shadow overcame me and sent shivers down my spine.  
Unable to make out any figures, unable to even make out any sound, my conscious shut off.

 

In the far I heard someone shouting my name. Approaching me. Coming for me.  
And then, the voices were right in front of me, around me, all with worrisome tone.  
I slowly pushed up my heavy eyelids, revealing Haru's face.  
Behind him was Akira with panic written all over her face.  
Haru: "You almost died."  
I... did?

[if Haru doesn't save Azusa]

A slight ringing whispered in my ears.  
It sounded weak. Like a weak call for help.  
A quite miserable one at that.  
And soon enough the ringing was miles away, I lost grip on my loose hanging hands.  
My throat gave in under the pressure.  
Unable to breathe, the water started streaming into my mouth.  
Gasping for air that I could not possibly find, waving my limbs around wildly to get upwards somehow.  
All energy set onto wiggling and struggling to resurface, I got limp.  
Slowing down more an more I stopped moving my body around in this hazard.  
Not only did I lack the energy to do anything, but I grew tired of it.  
It will be over... somewhen it'll be over...  
A last shadow was cast in the corner of my eyes, seemingly paralyzed in horror and about to cut the distance between us.  
But, as the thirst I don't have was filled up, I couldn't see anything anymore.  
Everything sounded far more away then before... and then, I breathed a last stream of water and stopped moving.  
...  
...  
...at least I know... their true feelings now...


	5. Hangman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't believe that's the actual title for this bad end. It's in such poor taste.
> 
> Technically I prolly don't even need to upload this since this snippet already is in video form on youtube but. I fill fic with scraps so idgd

I let out a big yawn as I rose from my sleeping position.  
Rubbing my eyes in an attempt to clear my head from the faint dizziness of just-having-woken-up, I cast a glance aside.  
Huh?  
How strange.  
The girl I expected to be laying right next to me was nowhere to be seen.  
I turned my head in all directions, maybe she was just playing hide and seek?  
Well, she's probably off to get donuts again.  
Though...  
She wouldn't really be in the mood for playing right now, would she?  
My thoughts trailed off to Homura; as quick as I could I slapped my cheeks to banish that memory from my consciousness.  
A single tear stroke my chin.  
No, no, just forget about that.  
Don't make yourself cry again.  
Search for a distraction.  
Yeah, I'm sure Akira's in the kitchen, searching the fridge for every last donut we have.  
Then she'll just come in a few minutes to showcase me her findings, and they'll all promptly disappear in her stomach, not mine, while she gives me a big smile.  
I had to chuckle. That was just the way it would go.  
...  
...  
...  
Five minutes passed... ten minutes passed... and the door still hadn't been opened.  
Maybe there were really no donuts left, so she had to leave and buy some?  
...  
...  
...  
Another fifteen minutes passed...  
She can't actually take that long just to buy some junk food, can she?  
Sniff...  
If she just went and left me, that would just be plain cruel of her.  
Did she get distracted by something on her way?  
She could at least call me.  
...  
I'm sick of waiting for her.  
Compared to the minutes I had been waiting for my dear friend to return, the process of my morning routine passed in what felt like mere seconds.  
An upset frown on my face, my inability to hide the disdain Akira's disappearance had caused me, I ran into the kitchen.  
It is... cleaner than I expected. Wouldn't it be messy if someone had searched for donuts?  
How weird.  
It feels like some sort of mystery.  
If I could just ask Kimmy...  
But the detective had left our house just a couple of days ago.  
Her investigation on this place was over, and she was being relocated to gain even more insight.  
I stared at the door to the basement, I hadn't even noticed that my legs carried me here.  
My hand longed for the door knob, believing in a false wish that opening this door would reveal all those mysteries.  
My fingers stroke the cold steel, and without my mind even processing this event I turned it around.  
Somehow, I expected to see the detective bureau turned basement, with Kimmy staring intently at the board, fiddling around to match more pieces together.  
Maybe there would have been a cup of coffee on her makeshift desk, and Akira would have dragged a bean bag down here to use as cushion.  
Constantly she'd keep nagging Kimmy, that the coffee's getting cold, there not being enough donuts, and what not.  
Instead of the warm scenery my mind was dreaming of, I woke up to the old, freezy basement.  
It felt even colder than before, and the temperature in my whole body disappeared when my eyes locked on the silhouette in the middle of the room.

The image in front of me turned watery in just seconds.  
I could barely breath under my wheezing.

My view blurred, the lack of air in my lungs made my legs weak and I fell to my knees, still creating more water from my eyes than humanly possible.  
On the ground, my eyes trailed to a white dot, which revealed itself to be a piece.  
With a shivering hand I grabbed what turned out to be paper.

I held it thoroughly in front of my eyes, trying to make any sense out of it.

_"Azusa"_  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm really sorry."  
"I just can't do this anymore."  
"Homura's dead. My only family has left me."  
"I thought I could go and live on without her."  
"But in the end I was just alone."  
"My heart is constantly aching, my eyes either hurt from lack of sleep or crying them out, I just don't manage to take my mind off of it."  
"This constant pain- I just can't live with it."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You believed in me. That I was strong. That I could get over this."  
"But I'm not as strong as you think I am, Azusa."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I can only wish I were able to match the expectations you had of me."  
"I'm just so- so- sorry." 

The paper was half wet, my tears of this moment intermingling with the damp spots that had carried the pain my best friend felt when she wrote her heart down.  
The waterworks didn't stop.

Unable to see any letters anymore, I looked up from the paper and shot an empty stare at the lumped body hanging from the ceiling.  
Akira.  
Akira's corpse.  
My whole body was shaking.  
My eyes fled to the ground, incapable of leering at my lifeless best friend any longer.  
How did it get to this?  
Why... why didn't I help Akira?  
If only...  
If only I had listened more to her and cried less...  
If only I hadn't averted my gaze just so I didn't have to think of something unpleasant...  
If only I had reached out to Akira and show her she doesn't have to carry this burden alone...  
If only...  
If only...!

My view got even dizzier. It all turned black.  
I could barely see anything anymore, but Akira stuck out to me like a sore thumb.  
I choked on my tears, coughed, I probably sounded as inhuman as my intense crying should.  
A faint chuckle escaped me while my body, having drawn in the freezing atmosphere, lay itself on the back turning as cold-as-dead.

Forcing a grin on my miserable face and drowning in the water streaming out of my eyes, I let out only a whisper.  
Azusa: "At least we shared our sadness."


	6. Garden Solitude Mumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a different (but just as much abandoned) Visual Novel project that only featured Azusa. It's kinda hard to get a lot of dialogue out of a single character (which turns quickly into just a monologue) and I couldn't decide if the player character should speak or just be a silent entity with their text only being implied through Azusa's conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not removing the quotation marks this time even though it's all said by the same character because just getting rid of all the single a's was annoying.

"Ah, the park is a nice choice!"  
"There's so many pretty flowers around!"  
"You know, their sweet smell always makes me feel at ease."  
"It's like you're entering a whole different world, where your imagination can carry you to the most beautiful fanatasies."  
"Huh? I sound like I'm exaggerating? Ahm, maybe you just need to be a little more imaginative?"  
"When you smell a rose for example, don't you feel like you're in a beautiful garden?"  
"Hedges of the most vibrant roses you have ever seen, lined up as if swirling around the garden's center."  
"A creek with water as clear as the sky, colorfully reflecting the sunlight like a prism, a tiny bridge to cross it with a grace."  
"A small pavilion of white marble, where you doze off to the birds chirping you a lullaby..."  
"..."  
"W-what?"  
"It... it surely sounds like a nice place, doesn't it?"  
"D-don't you dare make fun of me for thinking that!"  
"It's just what I imagine when I smell the roses here, okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who is that? I've never heard the name 'Grenouille' before."  
"Don't 'nevermind' me!"  
"I just wanted to tell you how I feel..."  
"Ah, it's not like that place is an actual garden I've been to."  
"Although we did have a little garden behind our mansion where I liked to take a nap now and then."  
"But don't think I'm a lazy good-for-nothing or anything!!"  
"I just sometimes needed some time alone..."  
"...Not really alone, though..."  
"...I was alone all the time..."  
"...I just needed a change of scenery sometimes."  
"Sometimes you just want to get away from everything, right?"  
"And then you go to your secret spot where nothing can reach you and you can rest assured."  
"Not that it was a secret spot for long."  
"One time I spent half a day in our garden."  
"Anzu later told me that the whole staff was worried and searched the whole mansion to find me."  
"I hadn't even realized just how long I laid down in the grass."  
"Oh, you wonder why the gardener didn't say anything?"  
"He wasn't there that day. He helped Mom with a flower arrangement for her overseas office."  
"Since it was only for one day, my dad figured we wouldn't need someone to fill in for him."  
"Honestly, I don't even remember much about if I really wanted to hide and not be found."  
"I can't even remember that well why I went to our garden in the first place. I think something had upset me...?"  
"Well, when I doze off in the grass after watching the clouds passing by, I did feel relieved when I saw Anzu's face."  
"She wasn't angry with me for causing an uproar in the mansion."  
"She just calmly asked me if I had slept well and were feeling better."  
"She even laid down on the grass herself."  
"She told me that my mother also always went to hide in the garden when she was little."  
"Apparently she still did come to it every now and then, whenever she was feeling down or needed inspiration."  
"Anzu giggled a little when she told me that."  
"Thinking about that now, I wonder if it ever occurred to me to go to the garden to meet Mom."  
"If she spent so much time there, maybe there was a chance I would meet her if I kept coming there."  
"Even though I knew she was overseas, so she couldn't possibly be..."  
"Maybe that was just in the back of my mind when I was a child."  
"I did go there quite often after all."  
"Well, Anzu would know after that that I most likely would be hiding there."  
"She had held my hand as she led me out of the garden and back into the mansion."  
"I didn't even realize how the whole stuff was out of breath."  
"And I didn't even know that when my dad came home and hugged me tightly."  
"That he had been worrying about my well-being the whole noon."  
"But Anzu did bake a cute little cake for me, coated with white marzipan and with mall fondant roses as toppings!"  
"It was so delicious!"  
"And just like that, every last trace of the bad mood that had plagued me that day had vanished!"  
"Hah~ Just thinking about it takes me way back."  
"I really did spend a lot of my time in that garden."  
"And everytime Anzu came to look after me."  
"She didn't always bake a cake though."  
"Now that would have spoiled me way too much, she used to say."  
"It was really a peaceful little place."  
"..."  
"...I guess the smell is a little nostalgic to me, after all."  
"Maybe that's why I like roses so much."  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
"Do you more prefer them because of their color, or what they stand for?"  
"I never really thought about what roses stand for..."  
"Ah, every color does have a different meaning, don't they?"  
"It would take me forever to actually memorize any of them."  
"I just like them because they are beautiful."  
"...And remind me of a sweet little time."  
"Hey! Don't get that wrong! I still like other flowers as well!"  
"Carnations, dandelions, orchids, tulips, they're all pretty as well!"  
"It would make me more happy to get a rose than any of these though..."  
"Ah! Th-that doesn't mean I want you to gift me a rose!"  
"That... that would be a bit early, don't you think..."  
"...I do know what red roses symbolize, after all..."  
"They are a classic, so of course I know what they mean!"  
"I'm just saying you shouldn't already think about giving me one as a present yet."  
"Eh? What was that?"  
"You don't need to give me any presents, really!"  
"What is that even supposed to mean, you'd give me a blue feather instead...?"  
"Sometimes you don't really make sense."  
"We were talking about flowers, not birds!"  
"You do understand the difference between flora and fauna, right?"  
"...Anyway."  
"It's getting a bit late, so maybe we should call a day?"  
"Thanks for going out with me today. I had a lot of fun."  
"See you!"


End file.
